


Izuki's Puns

by youtai



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Izuki's stupid puns, M/M, Please anyone come with perfect pun for an ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3476783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youtai/pseuds/youtai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izuki and his puns vs Moriyama</p>
            </blockquote>





	Izuki's Puns

When young he was extremely shy, he stuttered whenever he was about to speak to someone; he never knew what to say. During speech therapy classes teacher told them some puns, he laughed and relaxed enough to be able to repeat some effortlessly. After that he held to telling them to the point it became habit. He knew they usually weren’t funny, but for him it was form of communication.  
…  
He tells some during match with Kaijou, Moriyama laughs shortly, Izuki blushes.  
After match he tries it again, Moriyama seems the one to be amused.  
…  
In front of Kaijou locker room, Moriyama to Kise, laughing:  
“I know, these puns were really horrible, weren’t they?”  
Izuki feels his cheeks burning as Seirin team members are passing by them. He looks on the floor, pretending he didn’t hear. After they reach their changing room, he quickly excuses himself and hurry to bathroom, feeling his eyes stinging (why he thought someone actually liked his puns, he's so stupid, isn’t he). He rushes through the bathroom door and hits someone.  
“Are you OK? “  
It’s Moriyama (how he ended in the same bathroom anyway?). Izuki feels his throat constricts.  
“I i-i-im….f-i-ine”  
He tries to pass Moriyama but he blocks the way.  
“You are trembling and your cheeks are red. Aren’t you running a fever?” Izuki feels his hand on his forehead.  
“Ple-a-a-se …le-e-et me through” - he managed to stutter.  
Moriyama looks worried, but he lets go and Izuki shuts himself in the nearest lock. He swallows hardly, trying to calm down.  
“You were pretty tough today, punboy!”- he hears before the bathroom door shut loudly.  
After several minutes it feels alright to get out. His teammates surely became impatient. He leaves bathroom and suddenly he hears quiet hum behind.  
“Took you long enough, punboy”  
“Why are y-you still here?”- Izuki is able to overcome his nervousness.  
“Guess I become a little worried – you looked as you are going to cry, punboy“  
“Shut up. And don’t call me punboy”  
“I know, you’re Izuki Shun. And your puns are hilarious”  
“Do-o-n’t lie. Yo-o-u think they are te-e-ribble” ¬ his cheeks are red again.  
“Oh yes, they are. But they are so amazing in their terribleness, you could tell them again and again and I would never had enough” – he laughs.  
Izuki feels something hot and wet reaching his nostrils and the corner of his mouth.  
“Why are you crying??”  
Izuki feels Moriyama’s thumbs are on his face, trying to wipe his awkward tears.  
“You we-e-re the first…”  
“Uh?”  
Izuki closes his eyes.  
“You were the first to laugh”  
He feels something warm and dry against his wet cheek. Then against his lips. He opens his eyes to see Moriyama’s warm stare.  
“I wouldn’t mind if I would be the only one”- he says as he closes his arms around Izuki’s and kisses his temple.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my language, sorry


End file.
